Batteries not included Wik:Manual of Style
:This is not yet complete, so be patient. The Men in Black Wiki Manual of Style is the main guidelines of the Wiki. The following must be followed in order to maintain a good Wiki. Titles *Any article title should properly describe the article. It should not be too vague or too vivid. *If an article is an abbreviation, and the true name is known, the name is to be the title, and the abbreviation can be made for a redirect. **If the true name is too long, than it can be abbreviated. *An article will only have words in parentheses if: 1)The name has parentheses in it, or 2)It is to avoid confusion from another article with the same name. For example Batteries not included (film) and Batteries not included (organization) have words in parentheses to avoid confusion with one another. Content Format *All pages should be in a Neutral Point of View. This also means no I or me or we (etc.) in articles. *Pages should also be In-Universe, which means articles should be written as if the events actually happened. Example: Kilowatt and Carmen went into Planet Earth that the object broked. Article Content *The name of the article should be in the first sentence of the page, preferably being the first or second words (if an A or The is needed). Also, the title needs to be bolded, this can be done by using three apostrophes around the word. Example: Jeebs produces Jeebs. *The first paragraph should be brief information about the article, usually in three to five sentences. It should not be under any header, and you can go into more detail later in the article. *Swearing in articles is unacceptable, unless it is a quote that contains a swear word. Swearing otherwise will lead to a warning. And/& *99% of the time, use. Unless the title has an &, use and. Images Image Policy}} Blogs *Blogs can be created by any user. *A blog can be used to discuss issues or announce new features or updates. *If you need to put something to discussion, it is easier to use the Forums. *A Blog making bad comments or a complete rant about another User or this Wiki will not be tolerated, and will result in a block. Vandalism/Offenses *Any kind of vandalism is unacceptable, and has bad consequences. **IP users will be immediately blocked for vandalism. **Depending on severity, Users will receive one warning for vandalism, while a second offense will be a blocking. *Depending on severity will determine how long you will be blocked. *Vandalism of another's User page or Talk page will also result in an immediate block. Types *Replacing content with nonsense or blanking content out. *Adding useless pages. *Making gruesome comments about another User. *Profanity or Racist remarks. Blocking *Depending on severity, the length of block changed. Sometimes a discussion will be held concerning the block length, but not always. *If you have been blocked multiple times, and are blocked again, then that block will be anywhere from a year to indefinitely (forever). *'Note:' Being blocked here means you are blocked on this Wiki only, you can edit on others. Category:Batteries not included Wiki Category:Protected Category:Policy Category:Batteries not included Wiki